Milk Maid
by shanejayell
Summary: After having her daughter Mai Tokiha finds a new job... WET NURSE. ADULTS ONLY FIC. NOT FOR KIDS AT ALL.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Mai Hime, they all belong to Sunrise and Bandai. This is a alternate universe fic of the Mai Hime universe, and while I will try to keep the cast in character there will likely be changes. This is also a adult content fanfiction, so if that is not your thing I suggest hitting the back button.

Milk Maid

Mai Tokhia moaned huskily as her nipple was gently sucked, the milk inside being drawn out slowly, to be savored. The busty strawberry blond was straddling the blond woman's lap, her breasts pressed up against her face.

Haruko Suzushiro kept a firm hold on the wildly squirming Mai, her arm wrapped around her waist. She nuzzled wickedly at the full, aching breasts, flicking out a tongue to rasp catlike over the sensitive flesh, then she hungrily pulled the nipple into her mouth again.

"Ah!" Mai gasped as Haruka sucked and nibbled ardently at her nipple. Feeding her daughter was NOTHING like this... Haruka ardently made love to her breast, skillfully teasing out milk even as she stroked and caressed her body.

Mai blushed furiously as she realized her panties were soaked by her flowing juices, probably even going through the short skirt that she wore. Haruha's hand slid down across her ass making Mai shiver, then felt the dampness, pressing up against the wet cloth.

Haruka chuckled softly as she felt the wetness. "You like this, I see," she purred dangerously, running a dangerously knowing finger along Mai's soaking cleft.

"Ohhh," Mai moaned, grinding herself against those teasing fingers, wanting more sensation, more of this growing sexual fire.

The older woman resumed her sucking, even as she rocked Mai devilishly across her swiftly moving, teasing fingers. Mai shuddered and gasped in pleasure as she was brought closer to the edge, then Haruka would frustratingly stop with her just on the edge of cumming, waiting until her breath evened out a bit before starting again.

"Please, god, please..." Mai finally found herself muttering weakly, searching for those damn elusive fingers.

"First time a girl's called me god," Haruka warmly laughed as she let Mai's nipple pop free from her mouth, a bit of milk at the corner of her mouth. "Poor thing," she kissed between Mai's breasts, "I'll make it ALL better..."

Mai mewled weakly as Haruka switched to the other breast, even as she wondered how she got herself into this situation...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Mai had never planned to take up being a wet nurse as a occupation, but the young woman hadn't really expected any of what happened over the past year. After graduating high school she and some friends had gone on a pub crawl, and that evening she had run into her crush Reito Kanzaki. One thing led to another, and they slept together.

All well and good, except Reito got lucky and hit the bullseye with his first shot, so to speak. And worse, his wealthy family did not want him marrying a virtually pennyless commoner. Reito himself offered to leave his family for her, but Mai could tell he was only offering out of duty. She had seen enough loveless marriages to know how THAT would turn out.

Mai had seriously debated abortion, or putting her baby up for adoption, but... it was hers, in a profound yet undeniable way. She couldn't just abandon it. So she carried the child to term, and had a relatively 'easy' birth. If that was easy, she sure as hell didn't want to see hard.

The first few months of raising little Rei were hard, and not just for the obvious reasons. Mai had a 'nest egg' given to her by the Kanzaki family, but she wanted to save that if at all possible. Another complication was that she was making MUCH more milk than Rei could eat. Rei would suck, burp and fall asleep leaving Mai with aching breasts and a session with the milk pump.

The milk problem, interestingly, helped solve the money problem, partially. Mai, on advice from her doctor, had begun chilling and selling the excess breast milk to the hospital for the pediatrics wing. There she had talked to some of the nurses, one of whom explained that some at home mothers also were willing to pay for wet nurse services.

Soon Mai had a regular list of homes she visited, and while it was odd to have a strange baby sucking on her breasts, she got used to it. And, honestly, the money was pretty good too. Of course, that lead to her finding out about the OTHER kind of wet nurse visits.

"You're kidding me," Mai said flatly to her nurse friend, Aoi Harada.

Aoi smirked, her long brown hair shimmering. "Nope, scouts's honor," she said cheerfully, "pervy old men pay girls like you to let them drink their breast milk."

"That is deeply creepy," Mai shuddered.

"Oh come on," Aoi teased, "you can't say you'd turn down a guy if he was cute enough."

"He'd better be really, really cute," Mai said, then shook her head. "Considering my luck with men, I think I'll pass."

Aoi dropped her voice as she confided, "I've heard women are into it too."

"Wha...," Mai started.

Before anything more could be said a attractive doctor calmly whapped Aoi on the head. "Stop corrupting Mai," Kyoko ordered.

"Oww," Aoi whimpered, "you're mean."

"Yeah, yeah," Kyoko sighed before smiling at Mai. "The milking room is ready, and I'm sorry about the wait."

"It's fine," Mai smiled as she followed the older woman inside.

The whole 'milking' process was pretty boring, and Mai found her mind lingering on Aoi's odd comments. She could sort of see where guys might get off on the whole milk drinking thing... she wasn't a innocent, and had internet at home. But women, too?

"There we go," Kyoko unhooked her from the aparatus and handed her her shirt.

"Thank you," Mai nodded as she dressed and headed out.

Mai tried to put what Aoi had said out of her mind, but... it was kind of intriguing. After feeding Rei she sat down at her desk and logged onto the internet, looking up some of the wet nurse sites. It took a bit of digging buy she soon found that yes, there was adult to adult wet nursing going on, even stories and erotic films.

Mai read some threads, and was moderately surprised to see that the peope involved didn't seem so strange. Yes, they had a kink she wasn't sure she understood, but they seemed reasonable and were even willing to discuss it. (She did NOT identify herself as a lactating woman, of course. She wasn't stupid.)

Valkyrie_HS and Diana were two users who identified as women, and were willing to talk about it. Valkyrie was more brash and forward, while Diana was less outgoing, but both women were quite frank about their interests. Valkyrie even got into why she had the fetish, admitting she had a mostly absent mother and possibly wanting to recapture that 'mothering' sensation.

They chatted a bit and Mai logged off, but not before exchanging email addresses. They talked a few times, and Mai found herself rather intrigued by both women. And, honestly, the idea of the extra money she could make doing this was nothing to sneeze at. The only thing she was worried about was things going farther than she wanted.

'Still,' Mai mused, 'it's two women. What could go wrong?'

The meeting was arranged at a high priced hotel in Tokyo, not that far from the hospital Mai went for milking. She left Rei with a sitter she trusted, and as a precaution she left a message with a friend, Natsuki, explaining where she was going. You couldn't be too careful after all.

Mai had been faintly surprised to discover 'Valkyrie_HS' was actually a local business woman, Haruka Suzushiro, and Diana was her assistant, Yukino . Clearly there was more 'assisting' going on than met the eye. Doing some fast research showed that both women were well respected in the community, had no criminal records and no bad rumors.

'All right,' Mai thought as she passed through the ritzy lobby in the hotel, dressed in a short black skirt, white blouse and black vest, 'this should be a piece of cake. I just introduce myself, we settle down in a chair or something, I open my blouse and we're done.'

Somehow, though, Mai didn't think it'd be that simple.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Mai collapsed against Haruka, the other woman holding her much more gently now. "Are you all right?" she asked, smiling slightly.

Panting softly Mai managed to recover enough to say, "Wow."

Haruka chuckled softly, pushing some of Mai's hair from her face. "Thank you, by the way," she said as she steadied Mai in her lap.

Mai shuddered, but was managing to ge a grip on what was going on with her. Her breasts were tender, not sore, with a pleasant sort of ache to them. Her skirt was hiked up, her panties soaking wet but still on, and her thighs were soaked with her juices.

"That was... incredible," Mai said with a weak smile. She had enjoyed sex with her boyfriend, before, but this... well, it was beyond that. Even more stunning was that there had been no penetration at all. It had ALL been just the woman's expert hands.

Haruka got up, walking over to pick up a robe hanging by the door and carrying it back over to Mai. "Here," she said, "you must be cold."

"Thank you," Mai said, pulling the robe on over her opened shirt and damp breasts. She looked at Haruka, realizing the business woman was STILL in her skirt and suit top, looking as crisp and untroubled as before their encounter. And, presumably, unsatisfied. "Do you...," Mai hesitated, not sure what to say

Haruka looked at her curiously, then seemed to get what she meant. She chuckled, "It's fine, Miss Tokhia... I'm very satisfied."

"I think after you've just gabe me the most bone melting orgasm of my life, you can call me Mai," she answered wryly.

"Mai then," Haruka agreed as she sat down beside her on the couch they had been romping on. "I have a rather complicated relationship with Yukino, my partner," she said simply, "I can do certain things, but no more."

Mai blinked. "So you can... do everything we just did, but..." she trailed off.

"It's a bit more complicated than that, but yeah," Haruka agreed.

"I'm not sure if that's unfair or...," Mai shook her head. Though frankly it wasn't her relationship and she wasn't sure it was her place to judge.

Haruka just smiled and shrugged. "I think I'll leave you to recover yourself," she said as she left a envelope on a side table, "please, call me if you want to do this again." She added, "I'd enjoy very much doing this again."

"Uh, right," Mai watched her go. She opened the envelope and goggled, realizing it was several times her MONTHY wages. "Wow." she murmured even as she wondered where Haruka went.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Haruka strode up the hall, then opened a door beside the one she had met Mai. "I'm back," she called as she went in, strode through the main room to the bedroom.

Yukino was sprawled out on the bed, avidly watching a recording of Mai writhing in pleasure on Haruka's lap. "That was incredible!" she said excitedly.

Haruka sat by her lover and kissed her sweetly as she asked, "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Oh yes," Yukino agreed, "I hope you see her again."

"That's up to her," Haruka admitted as she thought about how responsive Mai had been. She would like to see her again...

To be continued...

Notes: Yeah, well. This started out with Mai and Natsuki, actually, but I couldn't quite work my head around it. Mind you, most of the Mai Hime cast have momma issues to one degree or another.


End file.
